Guide: Melee Farming
Disclaimer: This is a guide by a Noob and for Noobs. If you have any methods or playstyles that are vastly supierior to this, then it obviously wasn't written with you in mind. However, any additional information that will help this guide is always welcome. Methods: Ok this is just the long version and half of it isnt even relavent. If your on DWOZ this is crap because they have now changed the melees in that defeating bots doesnt count to your score. Farming is basically doing a bunch of melees and killing red named officers (sometimes blue aswell). They sometimes drop a weapon of gear box or just meat buns. If you want item pouches break crates to get them. '' ''Some tips to make it faster: 1) make sure you have a party of 4 for so you can finish each match quicker 2) build your weapon with 1* in attack and damage and pick a weapon where those upgrades are in slots 1-3 so you dont waste time flasking (some nice farming weps are, L.fork - B.spear - T.sabers - L.spear - I.spear - Spear etc. 3) Dont waste time killing NPC officers or capturing yellow bases, they are not neccessary and your team can get annoyed with you 4) have 2 players in each red base, this ensures fast capturing So you're new to the game. You've hit Guard Rank , gotten your Rank 2 weapon and first Lieutenant. Now you want all the cool stuff like armor and animals, new weapons and possibly a Tiger or Elephant to ride around on. How do you get these things? Time and patience my friend. That and Farming. Farming, if you aren't already familliar with the term, is performing the same action over and over to gain whatever reward that action results in. In this case the actions are killing officers and running melee maps because they yield item/weapon drops and Lieutenants respectivly. This guide is a general farming guide. If you are hunting a specific thing, I am sure there is a better way to do it. But here we're just concerned with the most amount of drops of all kinds. Running melee maps just means launching a new round. Every time you launch a round, there is a chance for a Lieutenant to spawn. In a full group working together as a team, you are gaurunteed to have whatever Lieutants the four of you want, given enough time. Killing Officers is just that; Killing officers. Anything with a name over it has a chance to drop something when it dies. Generals, Officers, Lieutenants, Base Captains, anything with a name is your target. While this methode, or any farming/grinding method, will work solo it is always better to have a full group. More people means more drops and a higher chance that a Lieutenant will spawn. So, assemble a group. Step 1: Make sure everyone has their gear equiped before hand. Rule One of Farming is Always Confirm As Soon As Possible. The longer it takes to confirm, the higher of a chance of opposing forces joining your match. You don't want that. Make sure everyone has their weapon equiped and whatever Lieutenant they want to use assigned before you start the match. Decide before hand what players needs which Lieutenant. This will save fights and arguments when female warriors and tigers start popping up. Step 2: Find a Melee Receptionist and select "Quick Melee." Simple enough. Step 3; Set up the Match. This is the important part. Select Custom Match. Then select an opposing General. In my case MaChao was the first one, so I would select him. Then select a battle from the list that pops up. The lists will change from Faction to Faction. Again in this case it would be either Tong or HanGu Gate. There doesn't seem to be a difference between either. The next list that pops up may or may not have matches listed in it. For our purpose, you don't want anything to do with them. Always select "New Game." Now you will be given a list of maps to play. Ignore them for the moment and select "Battle Settings" and set up your game like this: Level Settings: Depends on your level. If you have sufficient rank or a tough player with you, always select Musou. Retreat Powerups: Remain Judgment: Commander KO Victory Conditions: Capture all enemy bases Ignore all the other setting and confirm. Now you can select your Map. Chose Gate. If gate is not on the list, then start over choosing a different opposing force. Now, here's how it works. Gate is a small map with only six bases and a Supply Base at either end. Your objective is to hold the end with your supply base and control the bridge in the middle. When the map starts, everyone moves to the side of the map with their Supply base. Take over all the bases and kill all the enemy officers. This forces them to the other side of the map. Since the objective is to capture the enemy bases, the NPC generals will repeatedly try to cross the bridge in the middle to get back to your side. While some of your team holds the bridge and kills officer after officer, the rest are scouring the map for breakable objects and any weapons or gear they may contain. The round lasts a mere 9 minutes after which you get out, sell or broker off anything you find, name your new Lieutenant and do it all over again. A team who can stick to the plan and work together can amass a small fortune is useless junk this way. Category:Guide